Its Human to Make Mistakes
by dusk2dawn
Summary: COMPLETE SEQUAL UP read for more info Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, today’s case is the People vs. Darien Shields, who is defended by Serenity Violet. What'll happen in this session? Love or War? Guilt or Inisence?
1. Heart on Trial

Its Human to Mess Up  
  
Winterrose46  
  
Chapers1/1  
  
The sun shone through the light green leaves to a court where the honorable judge Stevens the forth had resided. An impatient, fiery goddess like women with raven black hair and violet eyes annoyingly drummed her fingers on a mahogany desk near the front of the room. Next to her sat her sat the man she was defending, his hair was an even darker shade of raven black , and he had eyes that had been claimed to have been inherited from Poseidon, the sea god, himself. His Adonis like features stood out with perfection and he was more beautiful than men were ought to be. His eyes were frozen over and not a single emotion flicked through. But if you looked deep enough. Deep into the dark corners of those eyes the loneliness and desperation of a lost child would be undeniably clear to even the most apathetic person. In those dark deep deaths of ocean lay a lost child crying, screaming, pleading to be found.  
  
Suddenly the of the court room burst open and in walked an Angelic woman full of the confidence and assurance of a self-made women who relied on no one and believed in her independence. Her entrance would have been flawless and unblemished had her shoe not accidentally slipped under the carpeting in the floor making her tumble, headfirst onto the floor. The small crowd of civilians who had gathered to watch the trial shot up from their seats worriedly looking at the young women who had fallen on the floor.  
  
"Are you alright dear girl?" an elderly gentle man asked, while helping the scarlet faced lady up.  
  
"Yes I'm ok," she answered politely "thank you for the help though." she smiled at the man.   
  
"Serena you better get your ass over here right now!!!!" the formally irritated goddess now roared with fury making her indigo eyes turn shades darker, making the crowd retreat deep into their seats. Stomping over to the blonde angel she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the defendants table, sitting her down next to the ebony haired man. "Darien, this is Serenity Violet, Serena that is Darien Shields." the raging woman declared, trying to unsuccessfully lower her voice.   
  
Darien stared at the seraph Ray called Serenity, as in entrapped in a spell she had wound around him. Her hair cascaded down past her delicate shoulders in a waterfall of golden-silver, her eyes sparkled with amusement at Rays ridiculous outburst making them resemble the sky after a cool summer shower. Her cheek bones were high up on her face and full pink lips taunted him as she mumbled not being at meetings because of her flu, he didn't really pay attention to the words she spoke thus being shock when she stuck her hand out as if in greeting, snapping him out of his fantasy world. He took hold of her outstretched hand and felt static shock pass through him when there hands connected. Suddenly looking up at her face he saw a shocked expression cross he face and quickly flee telling him that she had felt the shock.   
  
"Snap out of it you two," Rayes voice interrupted their retreat to a world where only the presence of the other seemed to matter. Quickly untangling their hands they turned to Rays accusing eyes. "Uhhh.. What am I gonna do with you two" she said sighing deeply.   
  
"Aww come on Ray, you know I love ya." Serenity said on a pout of her lips. The bailiff then came out of the door in the far left and said.   
  
"Please Rise, The Court of Public Opinion is now in session, the Honorable Judge Stephan Beath the 4th presiding." All present stood and sat back down.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, today's case is the People vs. Darien Shields. Shields is a doctor in the emergency room of St. josephs hospital. He stands accused of prescribing and over dosage of a drug to an anonymous patient. The prosecution may now present its opening argument."  
  
"Thank you, your honor."  
  
"Let me state at the outset that I consider Doctor Shields a man of integrity, and I do not believe he would intentionally do anything to harm the well being of a client. But, we are not here to address his intentions. Our purpose in this court is to assess his actions and the consequences, perhaps unintended, of those actions."  
  
"Once you have heard our case, we expect you will find those consequences to be both long-lasting and severe." a woman with a tight bun at the back of her head and tight features spoke.  
  
"On the evening of July the 14, 2001 dr. shields had consciously given a lethal dosage of a drug to and unsuspecting individual. If it had not bee realized that the dosage was toxic before the person, whom for personal reasons wishes to stay anonymous, had consumed it, they would have shortly after breathed their last breath. Dr. Shields would have killed this woman had fate not interfered and…"   
  
As the woman proceeded to try and sway the jury into believing her, Sere noticed that she was swaying Darien along too. He looked so dejected and forlorn, as if ashamed of making a mistake. Wanting to calm him she put a hand on top of his, which rested in his lap. Leaned closer to him and gently whispered. "everyone makes mistakes, its human." he looked at her shocked then simply nodding, silently thanking her. As she smiled back leaning her shoulder into his and squeezing his hand.   
  
"Has the prosecution presented its argument?" the judge, a portly fellow .asked when the woman stopped talking.  
  
"Yes, it has, your honor."   
  
"The defense may now present its argument." Serena stood up then. Striding out of the isle. Confidence in her aurora.  
  
"I deem, that we are here to consider dr. Shield's character and integrity. I believe that we are not to judge a man by a solitary mistake he made. But by the excellence of his achievement. Dr. shields has saved many lives, and by trying to save another he is now here. It is human for everyone to make mistakes, regrettably if dr. Shields makes a mistake there is the chance of it being life threatening." she continued to list all his rebound qualities as he just sat and looked at her in bewilderment. Knowing that she really was on his side. Finally she came back and seated herself next to him.   
  
"That was great Sere, hook line and sinker," Raye enthusiastically cheered as the jury went in to decide on a verdict.  
  
"Thanks Raye, I think we got it too," Serena smiled "Don't worry Darien, everything will turn out just fine." she said replacing her hand on top of his. The jury came back after a minute or two. And quietly sat down.  
  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked   
  
"Yes you honor, it has," the head juror replied. "the people find Dr. Darien Shields in the People vs. Darien Shields. Shields who is a doctor in the emergency room of St. josephs hospital. And hereby stands accused of prescribing and over dosage of a drug to an anonymous patient, not guilty." at the last words of the juror the hall exploded in applause. As Serena leaned into Darien and said.  
  
"I told you everything would be alright." then lightly kissing him on one cheek and leaving the court room as Darien's eyes followed her retreating figure.  
  
"Here," Raye said handing him a folded piece of paper and then quickly exiting the room to catch up with Serena.   
  
***********************************  
  
Hey mina I might right a sequel if I get a lot of reviews: Good Bad ANYTHING???  
  
I NEED AN EDITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If your interested email me.  
  
thanks 


	2. Sequal info

Hey my new story What Mistakes Can Lead To is the sequal to this one. I just wanted to let all you who liked this one know. Plz read it an d review cause im not continuing less you do  
  
Lots of love to all my readers  
  
Winter 


End file.
